


Ivy

by njostn



Series: Blonde [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hospital, Happy Ending, I'm proud of this disaster, I'm still not good at this, Kevin is the father Neil deserves, M/M, Neil Josten is obsessed, Not Beta Read, POV Andrew Minyard, Protective Andrew Minyard, Sassy Neil Josten
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:00:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22229038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/njostn/pseuds/njostn
Summary: Andrew Minyard wasn’t thankful. He didn’t feel blessed, he didn’t feel saved. He felt like he was dying. And he was okay with that.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Blonde [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615444
Kudos: 121





	1. i thought that i was dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> i'm just now getting back into this after taking a break for a year. i'm sorry that it's so short and rushed, i'll go back and revise, i promise.

Andrew Minyard wasn’t thankful. He didn’t feel blessed, he didn’t feel saved, and he  _ definitely _ didn’t feel like a survivor. He felt like he was dying. And he was okay with that. 

He was shut out from the world, his dimly lit hospital room didn’t look as if he’d been living there for six years. The only signs of life were the glass figurines that his favorite nurse, Bee, had given him. He only had seven, but he had a feeling he’d be getting another soon. Other than the figurines, there was the unmade bed and himself. But Andrew wouldn’t consider himself a sign of life. He wasn’t alive, just breathing. His lungs were shutting down, so even that was soon going to be gone. 

He was only ever visited by his cousin, Nicky, and his brother when necessary. He knew the nurses pitied him. After all, he was dying and no one even cared to give him their condolences. Sometimes Andrew wishes he would get some, just to spit them back in their face, because  _ ‘Fuck you.’ _

Andrew heard a knock on his door, and only had moments to hide the remnants before someone entered and saw. The door swung open, and Andrew was greeted with the warm smile of Dr. Abigail Winfield. “Good morning, Andrew!”

Andrew fought the urge to turn his nose up at the unnecessary cheeriness lacing her voice. She was always like this, unaffected by the stench of death he carried. Abby acted as if nothing was wrong, as if everything happening to Andrew was completely normal and okay. Abby made her way over the small table by Andrew’s bedside, unloading the different medications he needed to take that morning. Andrew fought the urge to gag at the sight. He hadn’t taken the medication in months, because why should he? He knew what his fate was. 

“You have been taking your medication, right?”

Andrew’s face was unbreaking, years of not feeling anything made lying easy. But there was something about Abby’s concerned gaze that pulled something inside him. He nodded his head, “That’s how I’m going to get better.”

There was the underlying truth in what he said. Taking his medication was what would make him better, so not taking it would make him worse. Andrew didn’t much care for the pills anyways. They had a bad aftertaste, and they were too many colors. And he had no clue what any of them did. He felt like he saw a movie about that once, a girl who was being drugged because she didn’t know what was wrong with her. Was that him? No, no it wasn’t. Because Andrew knew what was wrong with him. There was fluid in his lungs, like pneumonia, except even the strongest treatments couldn’t stop the reappearance of the fluids. As if he was drowning from the inside out. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Neil Josten was what others would have called happy-go-lucky, a ball of fucking sunshine to some. He was so alive, glowing with hope and chance. It made Andrew sick. How could someone on the brink of death be so adamant to remain living?

The first time Andrew saw Neil Josten, it was July 17th. He had to force himself to look away, because staring was rude. Neil was smiling, talking and laughing with a tall man with striking green eyes. Neil, for whatever reason, was wearing a bright yellow sweater with dark jeans, and Andrew was sure he had never seen something so pretty. He was convinced he had died and went to heaven, although he didn’t believe in that, a life after death.

Andrew stared until the man bent down and grabbed Neil into a large hug. Neil sagged against him. Andrew’s chest and throat burned as he watched. He knew he would never be able to do that. Not only had he never spoken directly to Josten, but there was a dumb rule they had to follow. 

The patients weren’t allowed within six feet of each other, for fear that their diseases would infect each other, and they would get severely worse. Andrew had never thought much of the rule. Not until he had seen Neil Josten. He had never wanted to touch someone’s hair, hold them close, comfort them, as much as he did with Neil. And that was before Andrew had even heard his voice.

The first time Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten spoke, it was October 5th, and Andrew was sitting in his normal spot on the roof, fingers fumbling as he opened the pack of cigarettes he made Aaron bring him. Andrew remembered the look Nicky gave him as he passed them off to his brother, but Aaron shared the same emotionless facade Andrew had, minus being a bit more of an asshole. 

Andrew pulled out his lighter, lifting it to where the cigarette rested between his lips, before it was snapped out of his grasp and shattered as it hit the ground. “Do you  _ want _ to die?” It was a new voice, one Andrew hadn’t heard before. Slightly hoarse and higher pitched than his own.

He turned around and was met with bright blue eyes. The city lights made his scars glow, and his auburn hair was a halo. Andrew almost believed in a higher being, just by standing in Neil Josten’s presence. 

Neil didn’t wait for an answer, he tapped his foot before continuing, “How long have you been out here? You’ve missed your nightly meds and you’ve probably worsened your lungs just by being out here in the cold. Come on,” Neil reaches out before he realizes what he did. He was standing close enough to Andrew to feel his breath on his neck. In the midst of Neil’s rant, he had slowly stepped closer to Andrew, not noticing he was breaking the only rule there was. “Watch it, Josten.”

Neil shook his head rapidly, staring at Andrew, unblinking. “I didn’t mean to do that.” Andrew smirked, watching as Neil’s gaze faltered. “I need to go.”

Andrew watched as Neil ran off, listening as the metallic clang of the door closing echoed in the silence. Andrew caught himself staring before making his way to where Neil just ran out. His hand met the cool metal of the handle, and he pulled, but the door didn’t budge. 

Andrew looked down, seeing the small rock he used as a doorstop flung to the side.

Well  _ fuck. _


	2. when you said you loved me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrew finds himself putting in effort to stay alive, while Neil hits bumps in his path, making him want to quit what he's been working so hard to do.

Andrew Minyard and Neil Josten were complete opposites. Andrew realized this when Neil came back outside to get him. Neil was breathless, as if he had run to the roof to collect Andrew. Andrew realized that he probably had. 

“Decided if you left me here, you’d be murdering me?” Andrew’s smirk came back as he watched Neil roll his eyes before turning on his heel.

“There’s no evidence I was even here. Now c’mon, it’s cold out here.” Andrew watched, willing his mouth to stay shut. Neil walked ahead of him, faster than Andrew. Andrew took the chance to admire how Neil Josten moved, swift motions, a calm storm. Andrew was blunt edges, the eye of a hurricane, calm but deadly. He was a disaster waiting to happen. 

“You haven’t been taking your meds,” Neil says carelessly, and if Andrew wasn’t speechless before, he definitely was now.

“What?”

Neil stopped at the bottom of the stairs, “I heard Abby talking. She knows you haven’t been, but she doesn’t know how to make you take them. I want to help.” Andrew let his guard fall. He thought he could get away with it. Neil was walking again now, “Andrew, what if we did our treatment together? I monitor you, you get to know me. It’s a fair trade, really.”

Andrew thought about it, he really did. He never thought he would consider doing his treatment, and the only reason was because of Neil Josten. Andrew was fucked.

“What do you think? I thought it was a good idea, but it’s up to you.”

Andrew sighed, “Yeah, it sounds great.”

“Awesome! We can start tomorrow.”

Andrew watched as Neil walked away, entering his room.

He was  _ most definitely _ fucked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Andrew was awoken by a knock on his door. Blearily, he watched a blue piece of paper slide under the door. Andrew closed his eyes, massaging his forehead lightly. It was too early for whatever news he was about to get. He hoped it was one of the nurses telling him they had given up. 

Andrew rose to his feet, swaying lightly. He bent down to pick up the paper and smiled as he saw a golden heart keeping the note closed.  _ Of course he would.  _ Andrew wasn’t going to deny that he had feelings for Neil, but they weren’t important, so he pushed them aside. Andrew carefully opened the note, making sure not to rip the sticker in the process. 

_ Forgot to give you my number, so we could do our treatments together. Also, I made a copy of my schedule so you can see. _

_ Talk soon,  _

_ Neil <3 _

Andrew sighed. What had he gotten into? Even Nicky, with his annoying voice and constant pestering, could never have convinced him to start his treatment, let alone stay on a schedule that had his day planned out by the hour. Andrew was more on the spontaneous side, not seeing the appeal to plan his life out until his death. There was a sort of comfort in not knowing what was next, in not having a plan, nothing expected of him. 

Andrew found himself setting out his pill bottles, roughly fifteen of them, on the desk in his room. He had never bothered to try to organize them, but he was going to try to.  _ For Neil _ , he thought. 

Andrew was intrigued. What was it that made him want to stay here? Wasn’t it miserable enough without a stupid illness in the way? Andrew knocked over a pill bottle in the midst of thinking, and they all tumbled like dominoes. He groaned as he started to pick them back up, alphabetizing them.

While he was doing that, he didn’t hear two people enter his room. The only two people who visited him. Andrew turned and was met with the smiling face of his cousin, Nicky, and the bored face of his brother, Aaron. For the first time, Aaron was the first of the two to speak, “What are you doing?”

Andrew tried to keep his expression neutral, “Nothing. I’m just-”

“You’re organizing your meds. You don’t even take them. Unless…” Aaron lifted an eyebrow, expression smug. He had figured it out. “Who is he?”

Andrew sighed, waving his hand to show the insignificance, “He’s no one important.”

Nicky was the one to speak this time, “Obviously he’s important! He’s making you want to stay  _ alive! _ ” Nicky whispered something into Aaron’s ear before turning back to Andrew, “So, when can we meet him? I vote right now. C’mon.” Nicky grabbed Andrew’s arm and led him out of the room, Aaron following closely behind. 

And once again, Andrew was  _ so _ fucking fucked. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“How are you feeling?”

Neil sighed, hands clasped together on the table in front of him. “I’m fine. I should be on the court, with you and Dan and Matt. I’m ready, Kev.” Neil’s eyes were wide, begging Kevin to take him home, home to fox tower, to the court where he would play exy as their fastest striker.

“Neil, you know I can’t let you do that.” 

Neil felt white-hot anger bubble into his throat, but he held it down. He had to show he was okay, that he was in control. “You said you’d take me back when I was better. I’m better! I’ve been following my regiment, I’ve been eating healthy, drinking water, everything you told me to do. Doesn’t that matter?” Neil’s voice wavered, but he wouldn’t cry. 

“Neil…” Kevin held his hand out, going to grab Neil’s hand, but Neil yanked it away from his grip. 

“No. You made a promise. I’m taking care of myself, making sure I’m still alive. I work out in the gym every day, but you still don’t trust me. Why?”

Kevin stared, mouth in a thin line. “You know I can’t risk bringing you back. Neil, you aren’t just my best striker, but you’re also my best friend. I’m not looking out for you as your captain, but as your friend. You need to take your time.”

Neil was silent, and Kevin knew he had made a mistake. When Neil was silent, it meant you had majorly fucked yourself over. He was broken, sad, angry, lost. Neil showed this in his eyes, before he guarded himself, showing no signs of being upset. This was typical of him, but never towards Kevin. Kevin had gotten used to how Neil reacted to things, how he needed to speak when he was around Neil. Watching him close himself off like that, it was heartbreaking. Kevin was filled to the brim with guilt as he watched Neil rest his head into his arms, hiding away. 

“I’m sorry, Neil. How about I stay with you a little longer and see if you’re actually doing better. Is that okay?” Neil lifted his head to look at Kevin, who was gazing at him as a mother was supposed to. “And,” Kevin continued, “you can introduce me to that boy who is making you so happy. Don’t try to deny it, Neil. I know you.”

Kevin stood, wrapping his arm over Neil’s shoulders. “Let’s go meet this boy wonder who has my Neil so happy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this isn't blocked by my school??? so i can update while in class??? i've been writing this off and on, but i'm actually committed to finish it... so yay.


	3. the start of nothing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i made playlists for andrew and neil so im gonna put a little self promo here lmao  
> [andrew's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7k85f4UKiglpAzEkQDOKHY?si=8BH0-j3ZTtOzmjaz3-OiMw)  
> [neil's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4aocOvlxFj0T8ta2BGUYKa?si=DBaJoifrSdOSkg74Zft3Sg)  
> [andrew & neil's](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/67s5AdxtmIfElm9BLdgnPN?si=oYPQfW48SEG23OsoPoCbMw)  
> [kevin day](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/0fHuuZifp1FOfqQmAptAIC?si=aZabdW6KS9CR3XdldzJenw)

Andrew Minyard had a new respect for Neil Josten. He watched as Neil fell into comfortable conversation with Aaron and Nicky, and who Andrew now knew as Kevin. As soon as Neil caught sight of Nicky and Aaron, he ran their way, not acknowledging Andrew was even there. Nicky held Neil in a tight hug, and Aaron nodded to acknowledge that he saw Neil. That was a lot for Aaron, so Neil must really be special. 

Neil’s head was resting against Nicky’s shoulder. “I missed you so much. Kevin didn’t tell me you came, too.” 

Nicky finally let Neil go. “We didn’t know Kevin came here to visit you!”

Neil finally saw Andrew hanging back behind Aaron and Nicky, and gave him a little wave. “Hey, Andrew. Why didn’t you tell me Nicky and Aaron were coming?”

“I didn’t know you knew them.”

“Oh, so you really didn’t recognize me. I thought you were just being considerate.” Neil turned back to the trio and started to talk to them again. Andrew was left staring at him with confusion. Why would he have recognized him? Andrew realized no one was paying attention to him, so he turned on his heel and made his way back to his room. 

Once there, he lightly closed the door and made his way to his desk where his laptop remained open. He sat and typed in his search. He scrolled down until he found what he wanted. 

_ “Neil Abram Josten, number ten, is the starting striker for the Palmetto Foxes. He is currently taking a short leave for personal reasons. Coach David Wymack says he hopes to have Josten back for the next season. Kevin Day is also hopeful for Josten’s return next season, stating “I’ve missed playing beside him. He truly is what makes this team more than a team; he makes it a family.”’ _

Andrew’s search continued, finding out that Neil Josten was a runaway, and that he had difficulties with his parents. But what he took away from it was that he played on the same team as his cousin and brother, and he was definitely itching to get back onto the court. Andrew looked at the date and smiled. He pulled up the Foxes’ schedule and got to work, pulling his phone out and shooting a text to Aaron and Nicky, only including half of his plan. This wouldn’t just be a surprise for Neil, but for everyone on the team. 

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

At four p.m. sharp, Andrew knocked on Neil’s door. He heard rustling from inside as he waited. Andrew wasn’t impatient per se, he was just on a tight schedule. He had multiple things planned, and they had to be perfect. 

Neil opened the door, looking disheveled. His hair was sticking out every which way and his shirt may have been on backwards, but Andrew didn’t take too much notice. “Hey,” Neil said, voice hoarse. He had definitely just woken from a nap. 

“Hey. You might want to get dressed, I have a surprise for you.”

As soon as the words left his lips, Neil’s eyes lit up. He slammed the door in Andrew’s face, and Andrew turned and sat against the wall parallel to Neil’s door. He watched, waiting for Neil to emerge. Andrew realized he looked like a typical white boyfriend, waiting for his partner to get ready, so they could go on a date. 

_ No, _ he thought,  _ this wasn’t a date. Just a nice outing with his friend. _

But when Neil walked out, he definitely changed his mind. He was stunning, his auburn curls were fluffier than normal, and the dark green sweatshirt he wore made his blue eyes look even more blue, if that was even possible. The outfit was finished off by black jeans and a pair of white Adidas trainers. Andrew was surprised he wasn’t drooling.

“Do I look okay?” Neil asked, arms extended outwards to display his outfit better.

Andrew cleared his throat. “You look fine. Follow me.” He took off without another word, or another glance, fearing that he might lose his calm composure. 

Andrew walked up four flights of stairs, looked back to check that Neil was still there, and continued his ascent to the roof. Once there, Andrew dropped onto the fire escape and held out his hand to help Neil down. Neil clambered onto the fire escape, metal clanging against his rough landing. He cringed but Andrew waved his hand, “Don’t worry about it.”

They made their way down the fire escape, and when it abruptly ended, Andrew jumped to the ground, holding his arms out to ensure Neil that he would be there to catch him. Neil looked from Andrew to the roof and then back to Andrew before gaining enough courage to drop. He landed, only losing his balance slightly. Andrew grabbed his arm gently before steering him away from the building. He assumed Neil would protest, but he didn’t. Neil was too busy staring at the neon signs adorning the streets.

Andrew let go of Neil’s arm as he opened the passenger side door of the sleek black Maserati for Neil. Neil’s jaw dropped as he admired the car. Andrew understood and was thankful. After all, he was proud of his baby. 

Once Neil was done eye-fucking his car, Andrew gestured for him to get in before he closed Neil’s door. If someone were to have seen, he definitely would have denied it, but he was trying to make a good impression, goddammit. 

Andrew sped off onto the highway, taking different exits than normal to make sure that Neil didn’t catch on to where they were going. And if Andrew let Neil choose the music, well, no one had to know that either.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

As they approached Palmetto University, Andrew interrupted the comfortable silence, “Close your eyes. I want to see your reaction when we get there, but we’ll have to walk a little.” Neil nodded his head and closed his eyes. Andrew found a parking spot a block away from the stadium and got out of the car. He walked to the other side, letting Neil out. “I don’t trust you. You’re too excited,” Andrew murmured as he put his hands over Neil’s eyes. Andrew was close to Neil, and he didn’t feel uncomfortable or weird. He felt like it was the only place he was supposed to be. 

Andrew stopped and Neil pulled against his arms before retreating back against Andrew’s chest. “I’m moving my hands, but don’t open your eyes until I tell you to, okay?” Neil nodded his head so hard Andrew was afraid it would snap off, and he was not keen on cleaning a murder scene tonight. Andrew took five steps backwards and three to the left. He stared for a moment, appreciating the crinkles next to Neil’s eyes from how hard he had them closed and the small smile that played on his lips. He made sure he had the perfect view of Neil’s face and got out his phone. He was definitely getting a picture of this. “Okay… Three, two, one. Open them.”

Neil’s eyes went wide as he looked around at the stadium. “You didn’t…” Andrew opened his mouth to respond, but Neil whipped around and kissed him. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he mumbled, face buried in Andrew’s neck. Andrew just held him, letting himself enjoy the feeling. He was shocked at the sudden advance by Neil, but he wasn’t going to say anything, fearing that he would somehow jinx it. 

Andrew slowly pushed Neil away from him, although reluctantly. They needed to go or they would miss the start of the game. He grabbed Neil’s hand this time, instead of his wrist or arm, making his own move. Neil held his hand, as if it were the most normal thing. Neither one thought about the impending danger they were warned of, because if they were going to die, they were going to do it while living the life they wanted to live. 

Andrew and Neil walked up the stairs leading to the stadium. As soon as he opened the door, Andrew could feel the excitement radiating off of Neil. And for the first time, Andrew didn’t think about the contagiousness of his disease, but how contagious Neil’s happiness was. He couldn’t stop himself from squeezing Neil’s hand a little tighter, just to remind himself that this was  _ real. _

Andrew got his tickets out to check where their seats were and led Neil down to the second row. He told Aaron to get the best seats available so Neil could see the action up close. Neil was so entranced by the crowd, the way they responded as the starting lineup was announced, the way each of the Foxes stretched, swinging their racquets left to right. Neil’s head moved to follow the ball, wherever it went, he seemed to be pulled. 

By the end of the game, the Foxes were up nine to six. Andrew had to admit, their goalie, Ben Leber, was amazing. He wouldn’t let anything passed him unless it was beneficial to the Foxes. Andrew was the same way in high school, could have been in college, but it wasn’t for him. The final buzzer rang, and Neil jumped to his feet, yelling the loudest out of all the people in the crowd. Andrew watched with utmost bewilderment. Aaron was searching his eyes through the crowd before he found Andrew, and then directly to Andrew’s right was Neil, still standing, but cheering had stopped. He was looking intently at something-or someone, Andrew noticed, as Kevin pointed at Neil and then waved him onto the court. 

Neil turned his head, eyes filled with worry, “I can’t play in jeans!”

Andrew shrugged his backpack off of his shoulders, “I know, junkie. I thought of everything, don’t worry.”

Neil shot him a sparkling smile and leaned in to kiss Andrew’s cheek before running off to the locker rooms. Andrew noticed Nicky staring at him from across the court, but just shook his head in response. He knew he’d get shit from the two of them later. 

Andrew watched as Neil made his way to the court, now in track pants and a jersey and extra padding for protection (a request made by Andrew, although he’d never admit it.) Neil looked over and pointed at him before making heart hands. Andrew rolled his eyes but he knew he was blushing. 

He watched as Neil let the world fade away, focusing 125% on the game happening before him. Andrew respected this, letting something consume every part of your body and mind was hard, but Neil did it as quick as one could say exy. 

Andrew watched as Neil ran upcourt, waiting for Kevin to pass him the ball. He was quick, and Andrew watched as Leber’s face became grim. He realized the moment that Neil gained possession of the ball that he was locked in. He watched as Neil stormed forward, flinging his racquet forward, the ball flung through the air, and the court was ignited with red light. Andrew replaced Neil this time, as he stood to his feet, clapping loudly. Almost everyone had left, minus the few super fans who were watching as the famous Neil Josten returned to the court. Kevin motioned for Ben to hold the ball as Aaron walked to the door closest to Andrew and opened it. “C’mon, we all know you want to.”

Andrew sighed, but he had to admit, he was envious as he watched Neil lose himself into the game. He walked down and grabbed the racquet he was handed as Ben made his way off the court. Neil smiled at him as he took his place again. Andrew got ready, but not before yelling at Neil. “I’m not worried about you. You love me.”

Neil threw his head back and laughed, “Yeah, but I’d also  _ love _ to watch you lose.”

Andrew tried to stay calm. He hadn’t played in years, and watching Neil play earlier was enough to make anyone fear, especially him.

Kevin snapped his racquet down and the game began. Andrew watched as the bright orange blobs ran around the court. He watched Neil carefully, and then shifted into stance when he started making his way towards Andrew with a smirk on his face.

With a look like that, Andrew knew, he was  _ most definitely  _ super fucking fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mark this down in history: i actually finished a multi-part fic. even though it's absolutely terrible, i'm still super proud of it. thanks for reading :)  
> and a special thanks to ben "the rock" leber, for letting me not only use him as a character in this story, but also for being my best friend. love you, dude.


End file.
